


Nowhere Else To Go

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert comforts Aaron after his mum kicks him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere Else To Go

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't help wonder where Aaron stayed last night and this was the outcome, let me know what you think :)

“Are you kicking me out?”

Chas, unable to meet her son in the eye looked to her feet and said in reply,

“I think it’s best for both of us if you find somewhere else to live,” and walked away leaving Aaron to stare after her in disbelief.

He watched his mum walk away from him begging the dam he felt welling up behind his eyes not to break. He pushed the palms of his hands into his eyes in the hopes that the pressure would at least hold the inevitable tears at bay until he was alone. He walked in a daze back out into the bar his eyes unfocused as his fists clenched willing himself not the cry.

Robert knew as soon as his eyes laid on Aaron that something was wrong, he shot up from his seat at the bar and was next to him within a second.

And suddenly Robert was there and his mum words came flooding back and he had to get out before the hot angry tears began to fall.

“You alright?” Robert asked knowing just by looking at him Aaron was far from alright but what else could he say in a room full of other people.

“I…………,” Aaron muttered looking back to where he’d just come from shaking his head, still stunned his mum had thrown him out not only that shed actually…..no he couldn’t think about that not there he needed to get out.

As if Robert sensed his need to flee he offered him an out repeating his earlier reassuring touch.

“Come on let’s get out of here yeh?”

Aarons red eyes were drawn back to the man in front of him when he once again felt the reassuring hand squeezing his shoulder. He nodded in agreement and when Roberts hand slid down to the small of his back hesitantly at first but when Aaron did pull away he splayed his fingers out further as Aaron let himself be lead out of the pub and into the cold night, the bite in the air making him shiver as he felt the first tear roll down his cheek.

“What’s going on?” Robert questioned softly stopping once they were outside so Aaron had to turn to face him, the chill of the night making his teeth chatter but seeing Aaron shiver he didn’t think twice as he shrugged of his jacket and wrapped the khaki material around Aarons shoulders.

Aaron just shook his head his teeth chattering but he wasn’t sure if that was from the cold or something else but he was grateful of extra layer, he could still feel the latent warm from Roberts body as he pulled the jacket around him still trying to process his mother’s words as the first sob escaped his aching chest. He wasn’t like Gordon was he; all he was trying to do was keep his mum away from him, to keep her safe, why couldn’t she see that? As more tears fell and the sobs grew louder he saw Robert step forward, something in the back of Aarons mind told him that he needed Roberts warmth, his comfort and gave him the small nod of his head in permission that Robert was looking for. As he felt Roberts arms around him the thought of what his mum would say if she saw them together crossed his mind but he didn’t care as he buried his head into Roberts chest and let the tears flow. Aarons body continued to heave as he replayed his mother’s words over and over again as he broke down in the strong comforting arms. Robert let out a small sigh as he pulled Aaron in closer, hating himself that he was relishing in the fact that his arms were around him, he wished he could take his all his pain away but he couldn’t all he could do was be there to support the man he loved.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Robert asked after the sobs he quieten down to a barely whimper and he felt Aaron pull back slightly, he didn’t want to release him just yet but let him go anyway not wanting to push Aaron ability to be touched too far.

Aaron shook his head wiping away his still falling tears with the sleeve of Roberts coat he whispered,

“Sorry,” when he realised what he’d done.

“It’s just a coat,” Robert shrugged giving Aaron a half smile.

Aaron let out a sad laugh; things must really be bad if Robert wasn’t worried about snot stains on his jacket. He took a deep breath and told Robert, his surprising new confidant, what had happened well the part where he was left homeless anyway.

“She…she kicked me out.”

“What?!” Robert raged,

“She can’t…..Aaron,” he pleaded, both of them knowing what Robert was asking him to do.

“Leave it Rob.”

It took everything in him to hold his tongue but he did for Aarons sake, if he just told Chas the reason behind his hatred of his dad then none of this would have happened.

“It’s freezing out here,” Robert exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together in an attempt to get some feeling back in his fingers, the nip in the air finally penetrating through his concern for Aaron.

“Fancy a brew?” Robert inclined his head towards Victoria’s as he asked in the hopes that Aaron knew that’s not all he was offering.

Aaron looked back over his shoulder at his home behind them and knowing he had nowhere else to go and with a sad nod of his head followed Robert down the road towards Keepers Cottage.

He was still shivering as they pushed through the front door of his best mate’s house; he briefly wondered what Adam would say when he came home to find him holed up there. The thought was soon replaced with his dark thoughts that had been descending since leaving the pub. Robert guided him to the living room and he sat on the edge of the sofa and buried his head in his hands.

“Look how much it’s hurting you, you have to tell her.”

“I can’t not now not after….,”Aaron looked at Robert sideways his head still in his hands.

“What did she say to you Aaron?” Robert quietly asked after a moment.

“Doesn’t matter,” Aaron grumbled as he wrapped his arms around himself.

“It does to me,” Robert cried softly.

Aaron stared up at Robert, the man that claimed to love him, the man that even after everything they’d put each other through was still there. The thought alone was enough to bring on another wave of tears.

“Why are you doing this?”

“You know why,” Robert looked back at him sadly as he took the seat next to him.

“I told you Aaron you’re not on your own anymore and I meant it,” Robert reassured him as he hesitantly reached out to touch Aarons hand.

Aaron could only stare his eyes unfocused as Roberts fingers wrapped around his own briefly before he pulled away he knew he’d let Robert touch him early, had needed the comfort then but now, after the words his mother had used sank in and the darkness descended once more he started to believe them, his panic rising, he didn’t deserve Roberts touch or any ones for that matter.

“Sorry,” Aaron muttered

“It’s okay,” Robert breathed out he knew with Aaron he had to take the good with the bad and be as supportive as possible, he had to prove to Aaron he could trust him and that meant listening to him and knowing how and when to push him and when to back down.

“It’s not but thanks,” he gave him a sad smile, the same one Robert remembered from that night, when everything changed.

Suddenly feeling bone tired Aaron sank back into the sofa and knew he should tell Robert what his mum had said but he didn’t want to voice the words out loud because what if they were true and he really was like his dad. The thought that he could turn out to be like that monster overwhelmed him and the cry of pain escaped his throat in a silent scream. His eyes began to stream once again breaking the silence between them and making Robert jump from the sudden sound.

“Hey what’s……”

Aaron folded in on himself, his hands pulled even close to his body his knees draw up into his chest but he let Robert manoeuvre him so he was cradling his head in his lap as he whispered the words

“Control freak……bully.”

“Aaron.”

“That’s………that’s what she…….she said,” Aaron choked out in between the new round of sobs that wracked his small frame.

“What?” Robert questioned softly as he tried to make out what Aaron was saying.

“She…..told me that……...,” but he couldn’t carry on he couldn’t verbalise what shed said because he feared she was right, that he too was a monster.

“Shh…shh…it’s gonna be okay,” Robert reassured him gently stroking his arm as Aaron he rocked back and forth beneath him, his knees pulled up to his chest as if protecting himself from something, from someone and in that moment Robert heart ached for the little boy inside Aaron.

“What did she say to you Aaron it’s alright you can trust me.”

Aaron sniffed and shook his head.

“I can’t….what if……,” he managed before gasping as another sob stole his voice.

This time as the tears subsided he knew what he had to do and when his breathing returned to normal and he could think again he slowly almost reluctantly extracted himself from Roberts lap to sit up.

“I’m leaving….tonight!” Aaron said firmly.

“What! Aaron! No!” Robert cried reaching out to pull him back but Aaron flinched away from his touch.

“I have to Robert I can’t stay here,” Aaron said determinedly, standing up and looking back at Robert the pain of Aaron rejection evident in his ice blue eyes before heading towards the door.

“Aaron!” Robert called out rushing after him; he wanted to reach out and pull him back but didn’t want to risk a punch so instead he headed him off blocking the door.

“Move.”

“No I’m not letting you leave, we have to face this Aaron, running away isn’t the answer.”

“Don’t pretend like you know me.”

“I know that this isn’t gonna go away.”

“I’m not telling anyone Robert and neither are you,” Aaron jabbed his finger into Roberts chest.  
Robert saw the anger in his face, felt it radiated from him, in tension across his shoulders, in the way his fists balled at his sides and he wondered what had happened earlier that night to make Aaron so edgy.

“What the hell did she say to ya eh?”

“Don’t,” Aaron warned licking his lips and running his hand over his face pacing to keep his anger in check.

“Come on Aaron talk to me please,” Robert begged he wasn’t about to let Aaron leave.

“Fine you wanna know what she said?” Aaron barked back the self-hatred evident in his tone,

“That I’m just like him,” he spat out the last word with so much disgust it made Robert cringe.

“You are nothing like him Aaron, nothing, you got to believe me.”

“You’re wrong,” Aaron seethed turning away from the pained expression on Roberts face.

“Look at me,” Robert demanded and for once Aaron listened as turned his glistening eyes meeting Roberts honest ones.

“You are nothing like him,” Robert said softly in the voice he reserved only for Aaron.

“That’s what me mam thinks, that I’m controlling…..that…..that I’m a bully,” Aaron cried, his anger dissipating slightly now Robert eyes were boring into him.

He tried to keep the tears he felt burning his eyes at bay but he couldn’t and burst in to floods as he once again collapsed into Roberts chest.

Roberts jaw clenched so tight it was hurting his teeth as he held onto Aaron. he wanted to march over and tell Chas exactly what he thought of her but he’d promised he wouldn’t say anything and he still felt guilty for ever doubting Aaron so he wasn’t about to do anything to jeopardise their new found connection.

“Listen yeh, you belong here, your life’s here,” and ignoring the voice inside his head that pleaded _don’t leave me_ Robert carried on,

“It’s him that should be running away not you.”

Aaron wanted to disagree like he had done the last time they’d had this conversation but he just didn’t have the energy to argue anymore.

“She didn’t mean any of it you know that right, she’s just angry.”

“At me,” Aaron sniffed angrily batting his tears away as he looked into Roberts blue eyes.

“No….she knows your just trying to protect her she just doesn’t know what from, you…….you have to tell her Aaron.”

“I can’t face it Robert everyone knowing, I’m not………..I’m not strong enough,” Aaron groaned as he stepped away only to be brought back by Roberts hands on either side of his arms.

“You are the bravest man I know.”

Aaron looked at him as if he’d grown another head, and suddenly Robert felt embarrassed under Aarons unblinking gaze.

“Come on I’ll make that brew shall I?” Robert blushed dropping his hands trying to deflect away from what he’d just said, this wasn’t about him or his feelings, he just needed Aaron to know how proud he was or him.

He directed Aaron back towards the sofa and a few minutes later he re-joined him in the living room with two steaming mugs that he set on the coffee table before taking a seat next to Aaron.

“I’m so tired Rob,” Aaron whispered as Robert sat down yet another tear sliding down his face.

“I know you are,” Robert said sadly and opened is arms to allow an exhausted Aaron to crawl into him.

Instead of Roberts chest Aaron choose to place his head on Roberts lap wanting the reassuring comfort of Roberts hand on his arm again as the fresh bout of tears he’d been trying to hold back began to fall from his red puffy eyes.

Roberts hand never stopped moving as he held Aaron; if this was the small comfort he could offer him then he’d repeat the action over and over again until Aaron told him to stop. The rhythmical movement of Roberts on his arm seemed to clear Aarons concise a little, enough for exhaustion to set in, his thoughts becoming incoherent as the need to close his eyes took over and finally he let himself fall into the shadowy world of his subconscious.

Robert heard Aarons breathing change from raspy tear filled gasps to the shorter shallower pants as the tears still flowing from Aarons raw eyes began to lessen.

“Sleep now,” he soothed as he stroked up and down Aarons arm and pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa draping it over Aaron as he softy cried himself to sleep.

The sound of the front door broke through the silence and startled Robert whose eyes were beginning to droop themselves.

“Shh,” Robert scolded his sister as she barged through the door.

“Oh……….,” Vic cried as she saw Robert sat in the dark with…..with…….,

“OH!”

“Vic!” Robert seethed trying not to move and wake Aaron.

“Is that Aaron?” Vic whispered to which Robert rolled his eyes and nodded the faint hint of a smile on his face as he looked down at the sleeping man in his lap.

“Yes,” Robert hissed pressing his finger to his lips begging her not to wake the Aaron because he had finally settled.

“What’s going on Rob?” Vic asked her voice full of concern.

“Vic please just let him sleep yeh?”

“What about you? You look shattered.”

“Thanks….,” Robert breathed out with a smirk,

“No I’m fine honestly.”

“Okay but we are talking about this….” she flicked her gaze down to her friend asleep in her brothers lap,

“Tomorrow.”

“Fine,” Robert chuckled softly as he watched her close the living room door leaving them alone.

The sound of the door clicking shut must have disturbed Aaron because he groaned and shifted slightly.

“Sshhh…shh…,” Robert cooed as he brushed away a thick curl of hair from Aarons forehead that had come lose during his slumber.

“It’s gonna be okay,” he whispered in the dark to himself as well as Aaron.

And as Aaron settled back down and he breathing became steady and shallow Robert repeated promise in the dark.

“I’m not gonna let again bad happen to you ever again, I promise.”


End file.
